Various types of water displays exist, and many include a number of devices that shoot water into the air. These devices sometimes include nozzles that shoot water out in different configurations to provide different visual effects. For example, existing water delivery devices may shoot a column of water out of a round pipe. Alternatively, a nozzle may be fitted to the water shooter that has an outlet or orifice through which water is shot. The nozzle outlet may have a particular shape so that the water shot out of the nozzle assumes the configuration of that shape. And besides the shape of the water outlet, the nozzle may have an internal configuration so that water delivered through the outlet provides the desired visual effect.
However, the configuration of current nozzles is typically fixed so that only one configuration of water may be shot out of the water delivery device. For example, existing nozzle outlets typically have a fixed configuration. This may limit the visual effects provided by the water shooter and the overall water display. And if a different visual effect is desired, the nozzle must typically be replaced. This may require significant time and cannot typically be done during a performance by the overall water display.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water delivery device for water displays that may vary the configuration of water shot out of the device without having to change nozzles. There is also a need for such a device that may factor in the interplay between the volumetric flow of water through the nozzle and the nozzle position to provide different visual effects.